garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America
"My men are strong, and will do anything to protect this country and its people no matter the cost." --General Robertson, talking to the Joint Strike Force Commander.https://youtu.be/-GlEDduo1ow?t=1290 The''' United States of America''' is a federal republic composed of 50 states, located in North America. The country serves as the main setting for the entirety of the series. The U.S.A is struck with a terrible outbreak that devastates the country, turning most of it's population into monstrous zombies. Most important characters of the series are American, with several exceptions such as Connor Ashman, who originates from Australia or David Hawkings, who is Canadian. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, America was among the world's most economically prosperous and industrious nations. It possessed one of the most powerful militaries in the world, which had emerged victorious from large scale wars such as World War 1 and World War 2. The country had many large cities, such as Big City and Evo City. It is unknown how much the timeline of the United States in-game diverges from today's United States, but the nation seems mostly the same up until the point of the outbreak apart from certain cities being replaced. Sometime before the outbreak, the United States decided to sponsor a program of super soldiers, for the scenario of global war. In addition, before the outbreak, there was a meeting at the headquarters of the AAA Corporation involving important government officials, even including the president. Apparently, the government approved a program by the corporation to help enhance the super soldier program.https://youtu.be/-GlEDduo1ow?t=1099 However, this program in reality turned into the biological weapon and virus that began the infection. It is unknown if, after the true purpose of the virus was discovered, government scientists continued to assist the AAA Corporation, but this is what is accused of the government by the Joint Strike Force Commander.https://youtu.be/-GlEDduo1ow?t=1132 When the outbreak began to get out of control, many citizens of the United States began to riot, as order collapsed and the infection continued to spread. At some point, the decision by the government was made to declare martial law, which gave the military authority to restore order by whatever means necessary. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, the United States had mostly lost control of civil order. Many of its previously held states are now infested with zombies, and the once great United States military is now in shambles. What happened to the government of the United States has not been disclosed, however, according to maps seen by the survivors Washington D.C has fell to the infected. Although little mention of them has been made since the outbreak, it is said in Episode 4 of New Beginning that the government, as an absolute last resort, has contracted the Joint Strike force, a PMC group, to restore order and assist military personnel, in their official capacity. However, in reality, the JSF have gone rogue by eliminating all military personnel, survivors, and infected alike, and attempting to create their own new world. Current Status The United States today is still a shadow of its former self, and whether or not it can be called a true country is debatable. Lawlessness is rampant, and anywhere outside the closely held safe-zones, bandits, Headcrab Zombies, and infected alike plague the country. Reclamation of the country, if at all, has been slow. Most of what remains of society is concentrated into small cities, bunkers, and islands defended by the military. Overall, with no sign of the civilian government, it may have fallen apart. This leaves the government essentially controlled by the military, in a perpetual state of martial law. Organizations Affiliated With the United States * U.S Military * The Civil Emergency and Defense Agency (Defunct) * Federal Bureau of Investigation (Defunct) * Combine (Formerly) * Joint Strike Force (Formerly) *Umbrella Corporation (Unofficially) Major U.S Locations Evo City Main Article: ''Evo City Evo City is a major American city encountered by the survivor(s) throughout their journeys. It is based off the Garry's Mod map rp_evocity, however there have been multiple versions of this map, each featured in different episodes. The city itself has more than 1 location, for e.g. east, west, etc. It appears recently, upon Nathan's visit, that central Evo City had become a safe zone run by the military. Big City ''Main Article: ''Big City Big City is another major American city encountered by the survivor(s) throughout the main series. It's another fictional location based off the map ''gm_bigcity ''along with various other verions including ''gm_bigcity_night, pk_bigcity and zmod_bigcity _alpha ''which is a more destroyed version of Big City itself. Inner City ''Main Article: ''Inner City Inner City' '''is another city in the United States that has yet to be seen again in the zombie series. The city is only seen for a brief few minutes in season 3 episode 2. Due to the small size of the map inner city may come off as a town rather than a city. Sources Category:Factions Category:Countries